fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Angel/Old
This is a game by SuicuneRider14. The game takes place in the year 1034. This game is rated T for some use of language, violence, and slight use of blood. Party Members Angel-Konata To explain why the names are like that, when a character reaches a certain level or when a certain event happens, they will be able to call upon their guardian angel to join the party, and for Angel, it is level 2, the earliest of any party member. She is 15 and lives in Sirea Forest, and is an orphan. When she suddenly gets attacked, she is forced to protect herself, and eventually finds Konata, her guardian angel. Konata tells her that the world is starting to be overrun by stronger creatures, and that she is the only one who can save it, as she has a hidden talent that she does not yet know. Joseph-Johan Allen-Daniel Nigel-Miyuki Ninian-Tsukasa Kagami-Quince Story Gameplay & Stuff I'll start with when you win battle, as I made it cool. For each character you have, the Battle Won music is added to. Angel - A chibi tune with a harp Konata - A soothing aria Joseph - A victorious tune with a violon Johan - A soothing aria Allen - An upbeat tune with a guitar Daniel - A soothing aria Nigel - A relaxing tune with a flute Miyuki - A soothing aria Ninian - A snazzy tune with an organ Tsukasa - A soothing aria Kagami - A cheery tune with a saxophone Quince - A soothing aria Battle Stats *HP (Health Points) - A character's endurance, when it is reduced to 0, s/he becomes unconcious *Mana - A character's strength to use magic, when reduced to a number too low, s/he cannot use some spells *Atk (Attack) - A character's strength, the higher it is, the more damage they do physically *Def (Defense) - Reduces the damage from physical attacks *Mag (Magic) - A character's magical power, the higher it is, the more damage they do with magic attacks *Ref (Reflection) - Reduces the damage from magic attacks *Skl (Skill) - Increases your Critical chance while decreasing the enemies. *Spd (Speed) - Determines the order of attacks, from highest to lowest. The turn order is shown on top. It works like MARDEK or Final Fantasy, in which you choose the attacks when the characters turn comes up, which allows you to adjust your strategy. Formulas *Physical Damage - ((User Atk + Wpn Power) - Target Defense) * 1.1 + 5 = Damage. **Example: 6 + 10 = 16. 16 - 14 = 2. 2 * 1.1 = 2.2. 2.2 + 5 = 7.2. This means it will do 7 damage most of the time, and 20% of the time it will do 8. *Magic Damage - ((User Mag + Spell Power) - (Target Reflection + 2)) *1.5 + 7 = Damage **Example: ((9 + 6 = 15) - (9 + 2 = 11) = 4) * 1.5 = 6. 6 + 7 = 13. This means it will do 13 damage no matter what. *Evasion - 100 - Attack Accuracy - (Target Speed - (Half of User's Speed + User's Level) + 5)) **Example: 95 - (10 - (4 + 5 = 9) = 1 + 5 = 6) = 89. 100 - 89 = 11. The target will have 11 evasion to the attack. **Example 2: 95 - (75 - (36 + 28 = 64) = 11 + 5 = 16) = 79. 100 - 79 = 21. The target will have 21 evasion. *Critical - (User Skl + Weapon Critical Chance) - 2/3 of Target Skl = Critical Percent. **Example: (15 + 10 = 25) - (2/3 of 12 is 8) 25 - 8 = 17. The attack has a 17% chance of doing a critical. *Critical Damage - (Normal Damage + 3) * 2.5 = New Damage **Example: (7.2 + 3 = 10.2) * 2.5 = 25.5. The damage for a critical hit will do 25 or 26 damage, both having the same chance. Layout The battle layout is simple. The character statuses are shown on the right side of the screen, with the character in battle having all his/er stats shown, while their soul link has only their HP and MP shown. Their level is shown as well, along with symbols for status effects. If a character gets more status effects, the symbol jumps in and the others get smaller and start to circle around the name. Stat boosts or reductions instead show an arrow going up (If it's gone up) or down (If it's gone down) and it shows a number by how much it's different by the normal amount. There are also small numbers indicating changes from equips, how much the equipment raise the stats. The main stats shown are if there is no equipment, but the small ones show how much it goes up with the equipment. For HP and MP, this is not the case. The top of the screen shows the turn order, which is usually from fastest to slowest then the cycle repeats. Soul Link Once Allen has rescued Angel and Joseph in the story, this mechanic will be introduced. In battle, you can have up to 4 members in at a time , but they can switch with their guardian at any time, and vice versa. They will have a Soul Link, however, so that if one of them takes damage, both of them do. They both take the same percentage of damage, but they do get the same EXP. So, if the Max HP of one of them is 100, and of the other it's 125, if the one with 100 HP takes 20 damage, the one not in battle will take 25. The same goes for MP. Other Items Enemies Abilities (Spells, Attacks, that stuff) Dialogue Category:Subpages Category:Games